Agent Afloat
by Capt H.M Murdock
Summary: Crossover with NCIS. Jade West is a Special Agent with NCIS and is newly assigned to team Gibbs. She's trying to learn the ropes but her first case takes her from murder to drugs and guns and somehow international pop star Tori Vega is involved! AU


This is a work of fiction and as such I may have to tweak the rules of real life a bit. Therefore if some of the rules of regulations I use in this story are not correct I apologize. Also I don't make money or claim possession of Victorious or NCIS.

 **Agent Afloat**

The sun shone brightly though the morning clouds as a man continued his run down the beach, a dog tagging along at his side. As the man passes a piece of driftwood the dog stopped and began to sniff around.

"Come on Oberon" The man said to his K9 companion. Yet the dog would not listen. Instead his continued to sniff and dig at the sand.

"Obi come on. Leave the wildlife alone" Then went over to grab the dogs collar and as he reached down he happened to look at the driftwood his dog was pawing at. The jogger screamed and quickly retreated pulling the dog with him. There lying half buried in the sand lay the half decomposed body of a man.

 **Chapter One: Agent West**

Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in the office off Leon Vance, Director of NCIS. He ran his hand through his now mostly gray hair and sighed.

"You want to say run that by be again Director?" Gibbs said

" Look Gibbs I know that Ziva was.."

"Is" Gibbs interrupted

"...an important member of your team but she is gone and your team is not up to full strength. We need all our teams up to snuff so I'm assigning you a new agent" Vance finished standing up from his desk and walking around to stand in front of the Senior agent.

"I pick my own team" Gibbs replied curtly while standing up to leave

"And usually I would let you but I have an agent here who I feel will be in valuable to you" Vance said while handing over a NCIS personnel file to Gibbs as he passed.

Gibbs paused for a moment before taking the file from Vance and opening it. He quickly scanned through the papers, turning a page every few seconds, before closing the file and tucking it under his arm.

"I suppose we'll have to see if she's really any good."

Gibbs nodded to Vance and left his office, closing the door behind him as he went. He made his way down the hallway and to the stairs. Taking the stairs two at a time Gibbs stopped on the landing that overlooked the Bull Pen and the other NCIS agents. His gaze scanned over his most senior agent Anthony Dinozzo who was reclined back him his chair throwing some sort of remake at his partner Timothy McGee. The older man's gaze was then drawn to the newest member of his team, a young black haired girl sitting a a desk doing paperwork and looking utterly bored.

She stood about 5'6" maybe 5'7" when she was standing and had he long back hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. Her pale skin stood in contrast to her red flannel shirt which sat over a black tank top and matching black cargo pants. On her feet, thought they were currently hidden by her desk, she had on black steel toe boots. She sighed and leaned back in her chair stretching he arms over her head to try and work out the kinks in her back.

"Grab your gear" Gibbs voice bellowed over the Bull Pen. Immediately both Dinozzo and McGee sprang into action and quickly grabbed their backpacks and sidearms before turning to face their boss.

"Where to boss?" Tony asked

Gibbs made his way down the rest of the stairs and into to Bull pen proper before former Marine went behind his desk and pulled out his black SIG Sauer P239 Dak and clipped it to his belt. He stoop and looked ta his team before yelling

"West!"

The girl in question nearly fell out of her chair at the sound of Gibbs yelling her name and quickly stood up to face the well respected and slightly feared senior agent.

"I said grab your gear"

"Me?!" The young agent responded confusedly

"Her?!" Both Dinozzo and McGee echoed, looking at each other and then their boss.

"Grab your gear West and lets go" Gibbs said again as he began walking towards the elevators knowing that the agents would follow.

Jade West stood there stunned. She new she was a rookie, or "Probie" as Tony liked to say, and that there were things in her file that make other team leaders not want to take her on. but here she was somehow going from being a desk jockey, filing reports all day, to joining one of the best teams at NCIS.

"West! Now!" Called Gibbs from the elevator

Jade quickly snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed her backpack and Sig from her desk before heading over to the elevator to go with he new boss.

The team arrived on the Virginia Beach to see a uniformed police officer standing in front of police tape and trying to keep the onlookers from getting too close. The NCIS van pulled into the parking lot and Tony, McGee and Jade jumped out wearing dark blue coveralls with the letters NCIS printed on the back and rubber boots. They headed to the back of the van to get the supplies needed to examine the body.

"So Probie" Tony began as they started to unload the van "It's tradition that the newest member of the team carry all the equipment to the scene. You know to build up your muscles for all the investigating we do" He finished with a smile, flashing his almost abnormally white teeth.

Jade turned to the Senior field agent and looked him square in the eye before responding

"Look Dinozzo lets get this straight right now. Yes I am the new member of the team which means I have a lot to learn, however that does NOT mean I am your coffee girl, personal secretary, or pack mule. If you want to teach me how to properly bag and tag evidence or take crime scene photo's, then maybe I'll listen but if you think you can haze me like you do other probies then you'll become intimately familiar with my size seven boots." Before she turned to follow Gibbs to the crime scene carrying two of the equipment cases.

McGee turned to Tony with a big smile on his face. "I like her" He said before grabbing some equipment and following.

Tony stood there in shock before shaking his head and following the team.

On the beach lady the half decayed, bloated body of a navy officer. He was half buried in the sand and had clearly come in on the tide. The man looked to be in his late twenties maybe early thirties with black hair and a slight build. Standing about 5' 6" his eyes were milky white and his mouth was half open. His uniform identified him as a Sargent 1st class in the Marine Corps.

Gibbs walked around the body studying for any obvious clues as the the young soldiers death. When his team approached Gibbs looked up and noticed that Jade was only carrying two of the equipment boxes. A small smile crossed his lips before he quickly wiped it away and got down the the matter at hand. Turning to the agents he began giving orders while waiting for Ducky and Palmer, the NCIS medical examiner and his assistant to arrive.

"Dinozzo photo's, McGee measurements and identification, West search the perimeter, bag and tag.

Soon the medical examiner Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard arrived with his assistant James"Jimmy" Palmer. The older Scotsman man approached Gibbs with a smile while his assistant struggled along behind.

"Hello Gibbs" Ducky said jovially "and who do we have here" He asked pointing to the body

"Hey Duck. Don't know. McGee was just about to get an ID"

"Got it Boss" McGee said from next to the body. " He's Sargent Daniel Irons. Stationed at Quantico in supply."

"So how does a supply Sargent end up here two hours from home." Ducky asked aloud not really expecting a response.

"That's what we have to find out Duck. Time of Death?"

The old Scotsman pulled his liver probe from the body and read the display. "I would say sometime in the last three days or so judging by his temperature but we'll have a better estimate once we get him home" It was then that Ducky noticed the purplish marks around the body's neck.

"It would seem Gibbs, That this young man was strangled to death" He stated before showing the marks to the special agent.

"Gibbs" McGee said getting the special agents attention. Gibbs turned to the young novelist and looked at the item he held in his hand. It was a concert ticket of some sort. But to what they couldn't tell as the only letters visible were GA.

"What do you make of this?" McGee inquired as Jade and Tony joined the group around the body.

"Looks like our guy got some entertainment in before he died" Dinozzo responded.

"I hope it was a least a good band" Jade replied.

Ducky turned to his assistant and said "Lets get him into the van Mr. Palmer" As they picked up the body to put it in the body bag something fell out of his hand and onto the sand. Jade reached down and picked up the bullet.

"What do you think this is Boss?" She inquired.

"I think" Gibbs started" It's a clue Dinozzo"


End file.
